


Left

by citrusella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Estrangement, Gem Harvest, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella
Summary: Of course there's shame in bailing.





	

"Well, no, Deb, you don't understand; it would ruin the sanctity--"

A few rooms away, Greg shoves a T-shirt in his backpack.

"--no, I'm quite aware you and Dei--"

He needs his toothbrush, would probably do good to take the whole suitcase he brought, but he'd have to go through the living room to get there, and that's where they're arguing.

"--I know he won, but I don't think he'll be a good--"

He squeezes his eyes shut. Aunt Deb is usually so outspoken, but he hasn't heard her voice wander through the walls once in this argu--

"WELL, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW--"

...There it is.

He sighs and glances toward the window. They decided to have their yearly feast at Cousin Andy's parents' house instead of the barn, since Andy's mom was recovering from a minor flight accident. But the presence of electricity and TV and... well... civilization... it opens the door to a lot of unpleasant stuff that doesn't normally taint this gathering. Plus, it's election season, and...

Greg's uncle definitely feels this way year round, but he probably wouldn't be yelling this loud if it wasn't election season.

Outside, the streets are dark, scarce streetlights barely revealing a path away from this house. His face stiffens and he wonders if this is the right thing to do...

"It's just un-A--"

He's had his food. There's nothing saying he _has_ to stay.

He looks in his backpack and zips it up. He doesn't have everything he needs, but he'll buy the stuff he's not game to pass that argument to get later.

As he puts on his backpack and stands, he runs smack into Andy.

"Hey. You got somewhere to be?"

"Yeah... uh... a thing with... Marty."

There's no thing with Marty.

"But you knew the feast was today."

"Wasn't thinking. Double booked." He turns and examines an empty candy wrapper on the desk to his side. "Marty'll be super ticked if I don't go," he shrugs.

"I don't know why you hang out with that creep. He's bad news, Greg."

His voice is terse; Marty's his friend. "...Yeah."

Some more yells waft in through the open doorway, and Andy jerks a thumb in the direction of their source. "Can you believe that?"

Greg sniffs and rolls his eyes. He misses when these things were calm.

"I can't believe Aunt Deb thinks she'll win. Against Dad!"

This. This is why he's leaving. He's on Aunt Deb's side, but he'd never say that out loud. It seems like everyone else in the family is on his uncle's, even Andy, someone he thought would never go there!

Andy breaks his gaze at Greg to look back toward the living room.

Greg glances at his watch and clears his throat. "Well... I'd better get going." He walks out of the room and to the foyer, Andy following him. He takes a quick look toward the shouting match in the living room and puts his hand on the doorknob.

"Hey, Greg. See you later?"

He grunts as he turns the knob and exits the house.

Once at the sidewalk, he turns to look back. He knows if he makes this choice, if he bails on family, there's a huge chance he won't be welcomed back.

He stands frozen for a long moment, struggling to keep his cool veneer.

There's no shame in bailing.

_There's no shame in bailing._

He sheds a tear.

He walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for this story when I could have been having inspiration for the President Connie one
> 
> WHY
> 
> I'M NOT EVEN SURE THIS IS GOOD


End file.
